


「RSE」Silence

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi
Summary: 大概是有私设的游戏背景文（比如「4」里非游戏时间段各角色有自己的意志），有些地方挺“活”的所以……例如在看到角色哭时请不要以为是闹鬼之类的（。





	「RSE」Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是有私设的游戏背景文（比如「4」里非游戏时间段各角色有自己的意志），有些地方挺“活”的所以……例如在看到角色哭时请不要以为是闹鬼之类的（。

「0」无解的命题。

 

主角为何能成为主角？这似乎是一个无解的方程式。

“这还用问为什么吗？因为他是主角啊。”

你说的我都懂。

但我突然想知道，如果主角不再是【主角】，他还会是主角吗？

那么，满足一下我的愿望吧——

不再是【主角】的主角的生活，就让我看看吧。

 

「1」和我有着相同面貌的他，代替我走上了征途。

 

这是第几天了？

他站在路口，手掌平摊，手心里的食物吸引了一群傲骨燕来啄食。

水跃鱼蜷缩在他的脚边打盹，享受难得的午后休憩时间。

橙华市被誉为【与自然交融的城市】，和科技之城卡那兹不同，这里没有超前化的设施，有的只是宁静与安详，人与精灵和谐共处，黄发垂髫怡然自得。

在距他不远的地方，橙华道馆静静屹立在那儿，等待有足够实力的挑战者推门而入，并带来一场令双方都酣畅淋漓的战斗。

然而少年的心思并没有放在这些上，眼神飘忽不定，最终还是定格在了橙华森林方向的、这座城市的入口处。

自行车铃的响声由远及近。

来了。

和自己长得一模一样的那个人，就这么出现在了他的面前。

祐树。

 

“嗨！”他向他打招呼，脚踩在地上稳稳在他面前刹住了车，“最近过得好吗？”

“托你的福，很清闲。”祐树淡淡答道，瞥了他一眼，转身想去后院洗手。

一条胳膊擦过他的侧脸把他限制在一个极小的范围内，他对上那双不能再熟悉却又极度陌生的眼睛，恍然觉得这就是上天开的一个玩笑。

“你明明有那个能力，让我消失才对。”祐树冷冷看着他，面无表情地质问，“为什么……”

他已经习惯了面无表情，那份冷淡的疏离感不会把他和别人之间的关系牵扯得过近，也不会隔他们太远——是他认为最理想的状态。

不再是主角的好处之一，是他不用再刻意去迎合任何人。然而长久以来养成的习惯，哪是那么容易就能被纠正过来的？

因为你是主角，你将会成为冠军，你肩负的是一整个芳缘，所以你不能有丝毫不满，即使面对的是不喜欢的人或事，也必须保持公式化的微笑。

他必须学会伪装。

每个轮回皆是如此。

因为他是主角，他的一切早已被限定好。

无法摆脱的宿命。

同样富有悲剧色彩的大概就是乔伊和君莎家族了吧？

“我啊，想给这平淡的生活添点乐子。”讥诮的笑攀上那副曾经纯真的面容，令祐树觉得他不过就是在嘲讽自己，“身为【主角】能享有的一切，我也想要。”

一直以来，我们追逐的都是什么？

一个不切实际的梦罢了。

如果你不是【主角】，这门子好事哪里轮得到你？所以——

“我要你好好体会，本该属于你的一切被我夺走的滋味。啧，如果你的表情能再绝望一些，我会更为享受。”

你看，即使被这么对待，即使被夺走所有，你还是不卑不亢，不瘟不火。不知道反抗，而是选择平静地接受——不，确切来说是逆来顺受。正因为这样，我才——

“讨厌你啊。讨厌死了。”

面对他鄙夷的神情，祐树垂下眼睫，混沌的眸不辨悲喜。

 

「2」我是祐树，又不再是“祐树”了。

 

祐树说不上来这一切是从哪里开始出现问题的，但是等他发现时，这个世界的秩序已经崩坏了。

一觉醒来，他已不在未白镇，而是橙华市。

还是这个名字，还是这副容貌，但他不再是主角，而是一个普通得不能再普通的路人。

也许说难听点儿，一般的路人都比他强。他们有手持精灵，他们懂得对战，就算是没有持有这两要素的人，也有自己的想法，并为之奋斗着。

反观祐树像一只迷途的小船，在暴风雨降临的海上无所适从地漂着，弱小，也没有灯塔的亮光为他指明方向。

 

他的航线被人更改了。

像是有一种不可抗力作祟，祐树无法走出橙华市。他终日蹲在湖边，不是喂傲骨燕吃食，就是无所事事地凝视水中的倒影。

“我的脸倒映在水上，是充满希望的笑脸。”同祐树一起看倒影的小孩儿咧开嘴笑道，转而好奇地询问一旁的大哥哥，“你呢？”

祐树没有回答。

本应焕发青春光彩的脸此刻黯然无光，满满印着的，都是迷惘和冷漠。

“哟，原来你在这儿啊。”

那是祐树第一次见到“祐树”，听见他大大咧咧地介绍自己“我叫祐树，来自未白镇”，心中便滋生了难以言喻的微妙情感。

简直，就是自己的克隆人。

“哇！大哥哥，你们长得一样呢！是兄弟吗？”小孩天真地问道。

“不是的哟，大哥哥是来送东西给这个哥哥的。”“祐树”微笑着揉揉小孩的头发，如是解释。

祐树不解：“给我的？”

“祐树”笑了笑，解下背包，从里面掏出一只蓝色的精灵扔给他：“喏，就是这个——是我抢救出来的，不然你知道的，它就该消失了。不过也因此留下了后遗症，它的战斗力远远低于一只正常精灵该有的水平。”

蓝色生物怯怯地瞥了眼怀抱它的人类，祐树这才发现这是只水跃鱼。

“你……选择了木守宫？”

对此“祐树”不置可否：“嗯哼，我可不想带着一只叫‘ZUZU’的水跃鱼上路——我不是谁的附属品，因此我看见它就恶心。”

 

我要告诉你，你无力选择的事，我能。

 

本就胆小的水跃鱼此刻更是受到了惊吓，赶忙往祐树的怀里缩了缩。

“对了，我刚才好像听见你们在讨论‘倒映在水中的表情’这一事情。而你似乎没有找到答案？”“祐树”微笑着靠近他，祐树本能地想要后退，却发现背后便是深不见底的水池。

肩膀冷不丁被捏紧，下颚也被狠狠擒住。祐树不知道他是对自己有多大的怨念才会使这么大的劲，竟莫名相信他一用力自己的骨头就能被捏得粉碎。

“那就让我来告诉你答案吧——”

“A look of somber silence struggling with fear.”

 

「3」斯人已逝。

 

祐树在橙华市见到了熟悉的人。

“嗨，祐树你去了几个城镇？”

扎着绿色头巾的少女背着双手浅笑吟吟，那笑容一如既往的温柔，仿佛什么都没变过。

他还是他，她也依旧是那个在他背后默默给予支持的她。

祐树苦笑着回应：“还没出发呢。”

“难道你一直在橙华市？”小遥微微瞪大了双眼，以示自己的惊讶及错愕，“真是可惜，我都拿到天秤徽章了。下一站是茵郁市呢！”

“恭喜——你会集齐八枚徽章的。”

“借你吉言喽，虽然我是打算拿完徽章就回家帮爸爸做研究的。”小遥俏皮地眨眨眼，又不好意思地摸了摸脸颊，“不过赢过千里先生就已经很费劲了——说起来，祐树你竟然和千里先生的儿子同名呢！真是缘分！”

闻言他的涩意更浓，泛滥开来，直至填满心头。

“不过，我觉得祐树你更像千里先生的儿子呢。”小遥说，“你给我一种很熟悉的感觉——‘似是故人来’，大概就是这样的吧。”

为什么要对我这么好呢？反正等到下一个轮回，我们又是陌生人了啊……

“小光他……还好吗？”他僵硬地问，却是与话题毫不相干的问题。

“原来祐树认识小光吗？也对，毕竟都生活在橙华市嘛。小光他很好，上次见面的时候他已经拿到电力徽章了。嘛……反正我是一直觉得，只要——”

“Never give up，就没有做不到的事。”祐树平静地接过话茬，自然得仿佛这就是他自己的口头禅。

“噫，没想到祐树居然会知道呢……你比那个祐树亲切多啦，很了解我呢！”小遥的脸染上一层薄薄的红晕，突显了几分娇羞的意味，“说起来，我总有这么一种感觉，好像在很久之前，我就想要追随一个人的背影了。现在也是——说来可笑，明明是我先出发的，却被反超了……现在，我累了……”

少女柔软的发丝下，一颗泪悄无声息地滑落。

他们都没有变。小遥和小光，曾是他最为珍惜的好伙伴。如今，他们一个有了明确的目标，知道何去何从；一个克服自身疾病，努力在奋斗；剩下一个，碌碌无为，泯然众人矣。

 

「4」从来没有人告诉过我，我可以做自己想做的事。

 

无数个死寂到沉闷压抑的夜里，他会问自己，这一切的一切终究是为了什么。

是人气吗？

如果自己不是【主角】的话，认识自己的人会有多少？他们还会像现在这样喜欢自己吗？

其实，忽略上述因素，在一次和小遥偶然的谈话里，祐树得知【外面的世界】的人经常记不住他们的名字。

“好像是叫什么路比和沙菲雅……不管有意无意，存在感都磨灭光了啊。”小遥局促地拨弄着头发自嘲，在他的眼里，她的强颜欢笑带着几分凄凉。

其实在祐树的印象中，他用过最多的名字大概就是“Ruby”了，莫名又本能地讨厌有着这个名字的人。他的唇轻轻翕动，却终是什么也没说——语言在此刻突然就变得苍白无力。他不过也就是外界人所喜爱的“路比”的替身而已，因此他又能安慰她什么？

是名誉吗？

每次登上顶峰，就意味着他的过去都会清零。收获了多少，就会失去多少。不再有人记得祐树是谁，亦不会有人再把他的传奇故事当作茶余饭后的谈资。

花非花，雾非雾，夜半来，天明去。

即使是在重复一样的经历，第一次搬家还是会有所期待，第一次打败馆主还是会兴奋得不能自已，第一次见到超古代神奇宝贝的旷世对决还是不可避免地会恐惧。

从来没有人说过，“祐树你也只是个十岁的小孩，在灾难面前你可以胆怯可以退缩”——之类的话。

从来没有。

他肩上的担子很沉重，可惜肩负的从来不属于自己。

 

「5」什么都改变不了的我，不配成为英雄。

 

祐树看到了今天的新闻。

“橙华市馆主千里之子有望成为芳缘新一届超级新星”、“少年志向远大有意挑战联盟”等等。

他叹口气，放下了手中的报纸。

根据玛丽和达伊的追踪报道，他应该已经到茵郁市了，如果顺利的话，现在大概是在前往送神火山的路上了。

快了吧？

他望向窗外，橙华市一如既往的宁静，晴空下有成群的傲骨燕飞过，树林中有蛇纹熊出没，池塘上是嬉戏的溜溜糖球……啊，对了，转眼又到了狩猎凤蝶和毒粉蝶交配的季节，不出意外的话明年的这个时候城市周围又会多出一片斑斓的色彩。

如果，不出意外的话。

他绞着手指，知道这意外肯定要出。

如果可能，祐树希望那些事不要发生，他甚至希望这个“祐树”不会像他那般没用，每次都等事件发生了才想起去挽回。

可斯人已逝，他要想拯救的已经回不来了。

不过，这次会站在琉璃市的，不是他了。

那个每次都无法预防灾难，还被奉为【英雄】的他。

他怎么配？

 

「6」我不再是主角了，但我希望我还能像【主角】一样守护挚爱的人。

 

在晴空突然变得阴沉还暴雨倾盆的时候，他知道该来的还是来了。

难道，连他也无法逆转这宿命吗？

橙华市的紧急预报铃还在尖啸，祐树简单收拾了点行李，抱着水跃鱼加入了避难人群。

“这边这边！排好队，不要慌！——那边的！不要跑，说了多少次了老人、妇女和孩子优先！”

千里在大雨中挺立着，即便积水已淹没小腿他也坚守岗位，做着城市的疏散引导工作。祐树静静站立在雨中，他从不知道当自己冒雨冲去天空之柱时千里在做什么，但现在，他知道了。

神奇齿轮的屏幕里，琉璃市的战况依旧不容乐观。面对铁铸般坚固的超古代神兽，大吾和米可利皆是一脸焦急，看起来束手无策。

人呐，就是这样。灾难发生前总觉得这些事都离自己特别遥远，当这一切真的发生时，才能认清自己的渺小无力。

他不知道紧急疏散是否有意义，或者说他活着的意义是什么？先前他是为了满足【外界】的成就感，而现在呢？连命都保不住了还谈什么其他？

不如就这样死了算了吧？反正还有“他”接班不是么……

“那边那个男孩，你在做什么？还不快跟上！”千里的咆哮声在耳边炸响，他回过神才发现已经落后队伍一大截了。

“小心！”千里突然扑过来把他护在身下，祐树听见了一声撞击声，和千里的闷哼——一截塌陷的水泥板压在了他的身上。

“爸爸！”他瞪大眼睛，不顾一切地叫喊起来。现在的水位虽未达到警戒程度但也湍急，如果他们不快点撤离的话，不出五分钟就会被上涨的潮水淹没的。

“水跃鱼！”蓝色的精灵应声喷出一股水流打在水泥板上，无奈力量太小无法挪动它。

祐树急了，手在千里的腰间摸索着，当触到光滑的球壁时他想也不想便将精灵球投掷出去，请假王巨大的身影出现在他眼前。

“请假王，投掷！”

请假王粗壮的臂膀一把举起那块沉重的水泥板，手一扬把它扔了出去，正好挡在两人前方分隔了水流。

千里赶紧收回请假王，拉着祐树到了紧急避难所。

“行啊小伙子，竟然能驱使我的请假王，还能为逃生争取几秒的时间。是块当训练师的好材料！”千里赞赏着拍拍祐树的肩膀，力道之大差点没把少年拍得亲吻上大地，“不过，你刚才叫我什么？爸爸？”

有什么凝结在眼眶，温润成一滴晶莹的泪珠。

他迅速调整好状态，不动声色地说：“千里先生，是你听错了。”

“是吗？”千里狐疑地打量他，“我是觉得你有点熟悉，可惜想不起在哪儿见过了……”

“千里先生，你还是快点去支援周边城市的人吧。”祐树一把拉下针织帽，让帽檐遮住自己的眼睛，“如果可能，请告诉大吾先生和米可利先生，在天空之柱沉睡的裂空座可以阻止这场灾难。”

说罢他转身离去，同时落下的还有他的泪水。

之前他动过“消失”的念头，然而此刻，他只想好好活下去，带着对挚爱的爱。

即使迷惘着。

“Never give up，就没有做不到的事。”

 

「7」我的冠军之路，以粉碎他人的梦想为台阶。

 

“祐树”到了冠军之路的末端。

电视屏幕里，玛丽和达伊显得异常兴奋。不久前拯救芳缘于水火的少年英雄马上就会和芳缘最强战力——四天王和冠军对上了，连身为围观群众的他们都不由得热血沸腾起来。

祐树拿起遥控器按掉了电视。

有梦想的人那么多，没能集齐八个徽章的比比皆是，在冠军之路就被刷下来的更是可以从彩幽市排到未白镇，他们付出的心血你可能看不到，但都是历经过重重磨炼的。

人生的残忍之处就在于，这个世界不是你有梦想和努力就能成功的。

在你看来遥不可及的梦，在他人眼里兴许什么都不是。你视它为高悬夜空的明星，他视它为低到尘埃的污秽。

“等成为了联盟冠军，你打算做什么？”某次，米可利在开始冠军战前问了这么一句。

他没有回答。

冠军什么的……不从来都是踩着别人攀登而上的吗？祐树苦笑。

每当自己前进一步，就会有一个人的梦想因为自己而破灭。

这就是命。

闭目回想过往，祐树觉得自己隐隐知道【他】是谁了。

那是在冠军之路，他在同一个地方，见到了交战无数次的人。

“我是精英训练师祐树，来决斗吧！”

初次见面时他微微惊愕，怎么会有和自己长得一模一样又同名的人？

最后他成为了冠军，因此那场战斗的结果不言而喻。

“为什么，为什么我会输给你？！为什么？！”

他忘不了，那个颓然跪倒在地的人泪光里的委屈与不甘，凌厉的目光似尖刀欲把他碎尸万段。

“我明明……付出的不比你少……”

 

祐树停止了回忆。膝上的水跃鱼一脸茫然，他恶作剧般伸手弹了弹它头上的鳍，惹得它不开心地一巴掌拍到他脸上，祐树无所谓地笑笑。发泄完的水跃鱼挣脱他跳到沙发上补眠，无意中一爪子踩到了遥控器。

漆黑的屏幕被斑斓的色彩取代，祐树清晰地听见，米可利宣布新任冠军诞生，他将会进入殿堂。

他成功了。祐树牵起嘴角。

啊对了……当初他是怎么回答的来着？

平淡得不能再平淡的语气。

甚至暗含着一丝期冀。

“那就……取代我吧。”

他揉揉水跃鱼的脑袋，想着自己是该找点事做了。

 

「8」终曲·幸亦不幸。

 

感觉就像睡了一觉。梦一场，醒了，也就该面对现实了。

祐树隐约感觉到自己在一个狭小的密闭空间内，甚至很难有舒展肢体的空间，而颠簸更是震得他浑身难受。他正要有所动作，却听见有铁栅栏被卸下的声音。

黑暗中一束亮光投下，他被刺得睁不开眼，只能抬手去遮挡。

“祐树，我们到了！跟我们的行李一起挤在车厢里很累吧？”

什……？

错愕下他睁大眼，车厢外是一个截然不同的世界，鸟语花香，生机盎然。入目的淳朴民屋没有花哨的装潢，却弥漫着干净而又温馨的味道。

草地上，有小孩儿在追逐嬉戏，有大人交谈甚欢，不时有身着白大褂的研究员在小田卷博士的研究所里忙进忙出。风捎来太阳的温度，青草的芬芳，一切都是那么平和。

“喜欢吗？这是我们的新家。”女人轻柔地搂住他的脖颈，浅笑盈盈。发丝间好闻的香气直刺激着他的嗅觉，不觉鼻尖一酸，狠命点了点头。

我回来了，未白镇。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 工作人员在游戏运行过程中发现一个bug，该漏洞为人为设计，将本应为主角的男主和冠军之路的同名NPC进行对换，因两人各方面特征完全相同，所以一开始并未引起注意。直到伪·冠军通关后游戏程序出现故障，才得以补救，修复了这个bug。
> 
> 但，设计出这个bug的人却不知所踪。根据网路找到ta的住处后，人们只发现了一台被格式化的开机电脑，文档上只有短短一句话——
> 
> 「お帰りなさい、ユウキくん。」
> 
> （欢迎回来，祐树君。）


End file.
